


Sweet Surprises

by Fuzztacular



Series: The Sweet Things in Life [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzztacular/pseuds/Fuzztacular
Summary: You're caught off guard and that is just NOT okay.





	Sweet Surprises

Oblivious to the presence in the doorway, you worked at finishing your task while jamming out to some music; hooded eyes followed your every move. He thanks his lucky star that he found you so vulnerable, a wicked grin creeping over his face as he thinks of all the things he could do to you. He mentally groans as you bend over, your ass taunting him when it comes fully into view as you grab the pillow you dropped. Mentally undressing you as you tug the fresh case over it. You toss it to the head of your bed before shaking out the folded top sheet. Knowing it would only be a matter of time before he’s caught, he prepares to strike. You lean over to straighten the sheet, when you feel strong hands firmly grasp your hips the same time a deep masculine voice growls, “Hey, babe.”

Your foot comes half off the floor in a knee jerk convulsion as you inhale a muffled gasp of fright. “God dammit, Raphael” you snarl turning your head over your shoulder to glare daggers at the smug, red masked turtle, and lifting a hand to your pounding heart.

Chuckling, he pivots your hips encouraging you to face him, kissing your forehead in a silent apology “If your music wasn’t so loud maybe it wouldn’t be as easy to sneak up on ya.”  
Still shaken, you give him a half smile along with an accusatory side glance, silently stating it was him, not your music’s fault that he felt the need to startle you. You wriggle out of his grasp to continue making your bed. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be on patrol?” you demand, debating how long you’ll pretend to be mad at him.

“Is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend? No ‘Hello, I missed you’ or ‘How was your day’ ” he questioned, ignoring your piercing look and tone; he knew what you were up to. You pause, blankets in arm, giving him a raised eyebrow with a side of impatient stare. “Fine, everything looked quiet so I told Leo I was gonna bail. They’ll call if something comes up.” The fire behind his gaze answered your first question.

You glanced away from those piercing eyes you could never resist, to try to center yourself. Getting your thoughts sorted out, you returned to your teasing, though you knew it was like poking an annoyed bear with a stick. Walking around him as you shot him a shit-eating grin, you purred, “You mean Leo let you leave after you got down on your knees and begged.” You knew your game was coming to a close, you weren’t going to push him any further than this.

He glared and snaked his arms around you from behind, frustrated he grumbled, “Okay, I’m sorry for scaring you, you done now?”

Dropping the blankets on the bed, you turned in his arms, reaching yours around his neck. Giving an innocent, yet breath-taking smile and replied “Yup!” He chuckled and you pulled him down to your height for a kiss.

“Mmmmmm,” he hummed in appreciation before deepening the connection. “That’s more like it,” he mumbled in approval after you broke apart from him. 

“Hello, I missed you! How was your day?” you questioned sweetly sarcastic.

He rolled his eyes, to hell with how his day had been; he was much more interested in seeing it through to where it would end. Watching you return to your chore, he frowned in disappointment. He just couldn’t catch a break; you should be paying full attention to him. Your blankets would still be there later. He stopped mid-thought. Your bed looked very inviting even if it was only half made. This gave him another idea and his wicked grin was back with a vengeance. It was time he upped the ante. “Hmmmm,” he speculated quietly, wrapping his arms back around your waist. His voice turned to a growl as he brought his mouth close to your ear, “These sheets look like they should be christened.” 

You pause, feeling your cheeks heat up at his words; you glanced over in time to see him nuzzle your jawline before planting a few soft kisses there. Feeling you were about to lose this round you whined, “Raph, they’re clean; I don’t want them all sweaty and gross.” He grunted and began alternating between kisses, nips, and licks as he worked his way down your throat to the base of your neck. You shivered under his touch, knowing you were a goner, your clean sheets be damned. He always did know how to make your blood boil in every way, good or bad. Even after being together for well over a year, it still surprised you that someone so rough and tumble could also be this soft and gentle.

“I can make it worth your while,” he breathed against your skin, pulling you from your thoughts, his hands sensuously, dancing up and down your sides. You realized he was still trying to convince you; he didn’t know he already had. Your shoulders slump in a show of defeat as you let out a playful sigh. Tossing the pile of blankets to the floor, you turned to your lover with a mischievous look and half growled half moaned, “Then what are you waiting for? Take me already; I’m yours!”

“God, I love you,” he groaned before hungrily attacking your mouth with his. Permission was granted and he pounced.


End file.
